devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorcan Blackthorn
Lorcan Blackthorn is a son of Hades and Jackady Starkweather's first mate. Appearance Lorcan has an extremely pale complexion with thick black hair and pale gray eyes. He has sharp and angular facial features. He always dark dark clothes along with a black hooded cloak. He wears a skull ring that he received from his brother Damien. Personality Lorcan can be perceived as antisocial and cold. He is always hanging away from people and is usually quiet, save for the occasional sarcastic remark. He is quiet and thoughtful. Underneath his snarky and antisocial demeanor, he is pretty kind. He can be overprotective of those he loves. He gets seasick on boats. Biography Early Life Lorcan was born to Loria Blackthorn, a woman thrown out of the house by her parents because of her pregnancy. Only her sister, Toria, supported her. Because Lorcan was delivered without a doctor, Loria was weakened greatly by the pregnancy and became very sickly. She died when Lorcan was five. Toria became very bitter and blamed Lorcan for Loria's death and became very abusive toward him. Lorcan was rescued by his half brother Damien, who left him to be raised at the Temple of Apollo near the Oracle of Delphi. He grew up there, with his half sister Calamity occasionally popping by to train him with his powers, until he left for the nearest seaport on advice from the Oracle. He met Jackady Starkweather here and the two became fast friends. Abilities *Necromancy: Lorcan has power over the dead, he can summon ghosts to speak to or skeletal warriors to fight for him **Zombie Raising: Lorcan can create a juju zombie, a zombie that retains their personality and memories of their human life. Currently, he's the resurrector of Eliza Walker. *Earth magic: Lorcan has limited control over the earth, being able to summon spikes of rock or create fissures. *Osteokinesis: Lorcan can control bones *Shadow magic: Lorcan can control shadows and use them to travel *Archery: Lorcan became very skilled at archery during his time at the temple of Apollo. Relationships Family *Hades: Lorcan has a complicated relationship with his father. He resents him for being absent in his life, especially during the years of abuse. Hades is shown to be trying to make up for being absent, but Lorcan isn't as responsive. However, he is unwilling to completely write him off. *Loria Blackthorn: Lorcan doens't remember her well, but has a few good memories of her. *Toria Blackthorn: Lorcan has few good memories of his aunt and absolutely loathes her for making his life miserable. However, he is also shown to fear her, as she instilled those feelings into him at a young age. *Calamity Nightchant: He met Calamity a few times when she came to the temple of Apollo and trained him to use his powers. The two have a friendly relationship. Friends *Jackady Starkweather: Jackady is Lorcan's best friend and his first friend after leaving the temple of Apollo. Lorcan cares about him a great deal, even if Jackady annoys him at times. *Eliza Walker: Eliza was a dead demigod that Lorcan brought back to life as a juju zombie, which gave them a bond since he is her resurrector. Over the course of the story, Lorcan and Eliza form a friendship, and he considers her one of his closest friends along with Evangeline and Jackady. *Lityerses Therizo: Lorcan was one of the first people after Sako to make an effort to connect with Lityerses. They connect over shared trauma over being abused, they begin to form a strong friendship. When he learned Lityerses was having nightmares, he did his best to help him before calling for help. *Sako Yarrowman: Lorcan was initially wary of Sako, but he begins to trust Sako more after the Mandrake puts himself in danger to save him and Evangeline. Sako also acts very fatherly toward him, and Lorcan decides that he doesn't mind, because Sako was a better father figure to him over the course of several days than Hades was in several years. Sako was the person Lorcan thought to call when he learned Lityerses was having nightmares about his abusive father. Trivia *Devil DM says that in an modern alternate timeline, Lorcan, along with Eliza and Lityerses, would have been adopted by Sako and Kieran. Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Pirates Category:Blood Rose Crew Members Category:First Mates Category:Lawful Neutral Characters Category:Devil DM Characters Category:He/Him Category:Children of Hades Category:Archers Category:Third Generation Characters Category:Greek Characters Category:Pirates of the Infinite Blue Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Warlocks Category:Hexblade Warlocks Category:A to Z